His Red Eyes
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Trans. of "Ojos Rojos", from Hessefan. Gin, Toushirou and the consequences of pot... shota, semi non-con. Don t like it, don t read. Twisted romance?


HIS RED EYES…

By Hessefan.

trans; FantasmaAlineal/Kitsune Gin, BETA; GreywolfTheWanderer

His head thrown back, his mind in turmoil. His eye catches, which slides, indecent images, product of a prodigious imagination. The lips bled after his clenched teeth contained impeding forward to a scandalous and telltale wail arise.

Only he could hear the continuous sound of his own heart as fast as the pulse and breathing. He opened his mouth while his hand grasped his member with more momentum, seeking the coveted climax.

A drop of sweat ran down his forehead, following a wet trail across the cheek to finally die in his neck. He could not help gasping, could not help thinking about _him_ again ...

His semen soaked the haori plus it didn't matter: the image of the young child filled his twisted mind, turning in an idyllic second what was supposed to be aberrant.

Ichimaru Gin knew, knew it was wrong ... and that excited him.

He left aside the pictorial instinct which had created clear images, deliberately involving the white-haired kid and started to erase all traces of his crime.

Committed no crime, but willful -oh, so desired-.

Just in time. The door of his office was open and only one person was capable of making such reliance.

"Rangiku-san," smiled the man, feeling peace in his soul and pass it.  
"Gin" she returned the grin "Are you busy?"

He denied raising his eyebrows, reflecting for a second a straight face in the face.

"What happens?"  
"Nothing, I just ..." she would explain why, notwithstanding these reasons were for her.

The opening, again, was the protagonist. The weak shock and the unmistakable voice of reason for sleepless nights in the Captain of the Third Squad:

"Matsumoto! I saw you come, don't hide!"  
"Oh, he found me" she whispered, sensual and hopeless.  
"Come" granted Ichimaru interlacing fingers, hiding a macabre smile behind his hands.

The boy made his opening, completely ignoring who should pay at least a polite greeting to be of equal rank.

"The papers"  
"What papers?"  
"Matsumoto!"  
"All right!" Admitting defeat, the woman yelled "Yes" she hid under her eye, "is that there were many, Taichou."  
"Never mind," he muttered between his teeth, ready to EATHER "tell me where they are" but the lady's face told him the truth "or did you were so drunk that can not remember where you put it?"

She laughed in response simulated candor, later taking a hand to her neck then massaged to add quickly:

"Right now-and I find that" and very quickly went in search.

Gin noted the daily scene impassively, at least on the outside, but inside these individuals feel that always tickled when he was chased towards the object of his worst instincts.

That's because he was so beautiful.

So unique.

Not sure why, though he was sure that had something that the other captains do not ... maybe a bit of innocence, perhaps short stature, a porcelain skin, or a virgin body had not been desecrated immaculate, revered and desired ... at least for him.

"Good morning, Ichimaru-san" greeted sparingly, just because for say something. He managed to turn back, ready to go.

Being alone with Gin awakened in him an alarm, a voice inside shouted "watch out".

"So fast it goes," _the Tenth Squad Captain_? " Gin asked exacerbated. 

"There is much to do today," he apologized without even being able to look directly, but without neglecting dignified posture, a manner that appeared to confidence.

"I guess, mor' with a fukutaichou like Matsumoto" just laughed, opening up a bit sparky eyes to keep details of his anatomy that little nerve-racking, that tied him by chaining him to the edge of sadism.

Hitsugaya wanted to leave the matter there. Hitsugaya wanted to run. Hitsugaya wanted to scream ... notwithstanding all he could do, was stay frozen in place, as the rabbit to the snake. Of course, that decorum would not do any of those things, just leave quietly.

"Do's not even hav' time to drink tea with a colleague? " He stood up, stalking its prey, walking with apparent apathy, as if he has no fixed course despite having a clear goal in mind.  
"Sorry, Ichimaru.  
"How mean are yah with meh, Hitsugaya-taichou" Gin wailed with a slight grimace of disgust on his lips "Why yah aaaaalways escapes me?"

"_And what good he do's_," he thought.

Toushirou rose his white eyebrows, he could not refute that though he tried. It was true: always escaping, always looking for ways to not be alone with him.

The youngest Captain was broadminded and fast, almost nothing escaped him, and his intuition dictated, as always, 'keep your distance'.

"It's jus' tea," whispered the third leader once near his body, bending just to be able to do it in Toushirou's ear and cause an intentional chill. 

"I ... have work to do, if you'll excuse me" turned, angry, but a hand stopped him.

He watched stunned as the other gripped him firmly by the arm. His heart quickened its beating and that voice inside started screaming more than ever ... could not however, something prevented him react as he should.

Perhaps curiosity, dismissed as fear ... he was NOT afraid of Ichimaru Gin.

"Let me go" His eyes reveal the seriousness and determination with which sentenced the word. 

"Not until yah take some tea with meh" just shook his breathing, almost imperceptibly "it's jus' tea," he pleaded.

_"Did he plead?"_ This is the tenth captain noticed.

"Well," he conceded, "I have a few minutes.

Ichimaru modeled his catlike smile to drop the arm with extreme penalty and turn it ... But something led him to warn Toushirou:

"But if yah wanna go ... I think it would be best."

Undoubtedly it was, because if he stayed ... He would not even think. No, because to do evince the possible erection.

"I said I have a few minutes" the young repeated wearily. 

"Well. Don' say after all I warn'd yah, " he joked, to move on to the little table where Izuru, previously, had left him already prepared infusion.

A silence ensued, one that afflicted the uncomfortable and irritating. Hitsugaya remained in place until the other invited him to move his bones.

"Com' here.

_"Come closer to me, so ... I wan' yah by my side."_

Shirou-kun smelled so good, he believed that the mere smell of her prepubescent body cause him an orgasm more sublime than would have enjoyed in life. But the sadness dominated Gin trough the heart of the realization that much to his regret he would someday want him.

Yes ... as had happened with Aizen.

He loved Gin, in that particular way, he grew up ... and then he stopped loving him.

And Gin no longer wanted to worship their cold angel.

He would hurt ... deep and was bleeding inside the old wounds that left him once his captain, had scarcely known, when they were still who they were.

"What is it, boy?" sadly asked "Why yah fear me if I don't 'ven don' anythin'?"

He told, not look at him, being his back serving in the tea cups.

"Point number one, I am not a boy; I'm a taichou -Hitsugaya sternly corrected- and point number two, I have no fear of you, Ichimaru" 

"Yah're too bad with meh" , a tear threatened to down his cheek, but fortunately it didn't.

That might have been the perfect time to leave as he had intended initially, however the legs, mind, his whole body not reacting to the threat which Gin had always been.

"Hav' yah ... " he whispered cautiously turning to observe Toushirou directly, his eyes were invisible behind his fox eyelids, " ... there's someone who has d'flowered yahr body…yet?" He seemed to really not speaking to him that it was just a rhetorical question.

Toushirou furrowed his brow; it was what he needed to recover the control over himself.

"I'm leaving, Ichimaru. Thanks for the tea. 

"Wait," Gin whispers, now in intimate terms, it already felt familiar with him, ready to reveal some of their darkest secrets and thoughts, those that housed and cared for with suspicion without ever revealing to anyone, not even Sousuke, although he had suspected.

Why he obeyed? Why did he not getaway, to move outhere right now? Again, he found no other answer than intrigue. He looked at him breathing hard, obviously. Ichimaru smiled to see if they could placate the boy.

"Sit down," he offered.

"Quick, I have work" - that was not the first time Ichimaru made him one of those strange questions. It wasn't the first time he was in that situation and not the first time he questions his apparent submission.

Gin went for tea, but when he returned, after a few long and mocking seconds, the tray contained more than just tea. The man took the pipe with ease before the astonished gaze of the child and turned it on, sucking it hard.

Toushiro was not called so much attention to the material which was made-it was more likely that they were an element from the human world. What intrigued him was another detail:

"Did not know you smoked" - was not that he cared.  
"Sumtimes ... when I finish mah work, I use 't to relax" he said, over his eyes-closed, if possible, exhaling an exaggerated puff.

Completely relaxed from head to foot, he let his back resting on the back of his chair, his legs outstretched. The mere aroma and taste so characteristic merely seemed to cause an immediate effect on him.

"Will yah?"  
"Do not smoke" – Toushiro rejected upset, taking the cup to give it a sip, and finish it as soon as possible to get away. 

"I know, but there's always a first time for everythin'…"

Perhaps the way to speak, the tone of voice, the look on his face, or the strong smell emanating from the pipe ... anything and everything that, attracted the young captain.

"It smells… sweet?" -repaired, again with curiosity, not knowing if that was the right word to describe it.

The other offering out his hand, however Hitsugaya remained in the sullen posture.

"It's sweet," Gin concluded, but then raised his eyebrows considering his own words, "of course, is clear that the taste is only well appreciated then, after much smoke, but from the beginnin' is very particular. Yah could say that ... "_rich_"-a lusty smile settled on his curled lips.

There was an overwhelming silence in which Toushirou wondered what this man was thinking about him. Smoking was an adult activity, but he not fell easy into such trivial findings, nor was swayed by appearances ... was worth little to him what people think about it, just annoyed that he was branded a child, because he was not . However, he didn't think on do it just because it implied that he belongs to that area. Without going any further, you can be ten years and smoking, but no longer, you are ten years old, and in real, is something stupid trying to pretend that one is an another adult.

"Sure ... maybe in a few years Toushirou, yah ar' ready for this" speculated Ichimaru, hiding a new sly smile. "Th' truth is that smoking is a ritual that shouldn't be taken lightly ... if not, is m'iningless, do it under pressure, because s'umone else does it, is ... a children's issue. At least, that is seen in the human world"

The aforementioned furrowed his brow, the other had used the third person to refer to him that way, he found it insulting.

"Just thinking the same thing" Toushirou stretched out his hand.

Gin was disconcerted, however, understanding the body language of his angel, he gave the pipe. The tenth captain thought that there was nothing wrong in trying. Moreover: he was NOT a child.

"_Curiosity_" was, again, the word. The one best suited to define his strange relationship with Ichimaru.

-The pipe 's off- revealed the man standing with a box of matches.

He walked up to him and leaning just lit up, indicating at once, with lust:

"Suck it ... suck it _really_ hard.

That he did, but immediately a great cloud of smoke caught in his mouth made him gasp like a fish in need of air instead of water, the smoke seeped through his body, even through his nose and the end was over by swallowing a little of this ... cough was immediate.

He tried to calm down, but the more he tries, fewer succeed. He felt stupid, but Gin was neutral, Toushirou appreciated the gesture, a mocking laugh had been too much to endure.

"Oh my …I'll bring yah som' water " Gin noticed the poor kid drowned a bit. "I'm sorry" he told just smiling, returning with a glass. "I had warn'd yah. Still, always happens the first time. It stings, right?

He could not speak, so making a superhuman effort to –the hell!- stop coughing, nodded repeatedly.

"Yes, it itches" -caught up with the husky voice, coughed again, however this time to clear his throat. 

"Try again, but not inhale it so strong."

That he did, immediately discovered that both the aroma and the smell was not displeased, no ... It was, as Gin had described, "rich" in a unique and particular way. In fact, despite having smoked after many decades, never managed to find that flavor so unforgettable. Delicious nectar of the Gods.

"So? How are yah feelin'?"

Emulating unwittingly, the captain leaned lazily against the chair spreading his legs just narrowed his eyes and later took a huge breath of air to oxygenate his lungs.

He perceived that Gin kneel before him and took the pipe of , which is weak slip through his fingers like water.

"Hey, you already had that pipe a lon' time... like two centuries. Give it back?" Laughed Gin, fun with the detail.

Toushirou, to his surprise, accompanied the laugh ... not because what Gin said had been extremely funny but something inside his body said: _Laugh, laugh hard, life is good_.

Her cheeks did not obey orders from his brain: Hitsugaya though they commanded to stay in place, reflecting the same gesture austere as ever, these curved making his bright eyes were closed off so hard that he put his body was happy with the world.

"How beautiful yah look, laughin'" Ichimaru added, gone in those exotic eyes. He wanted it for him, tear the pair of emeralds with his fingers if possible and take them with him, and ensure that the child is not never saw another person. 

"Shut up, Ichimaru" - the young captain managed to get serious. 

"But it's true, yah should laugh mor' off'n Shirou-kun." 

"Hitsugaya-Taichou for you" , the boy tried but just could not bother, he had the strength to do it, as if part of it had closed completely. The apathetic, indifferent and apparently the cold area of his being.

He felt one finger resting on his cheek and made the grave mistake of closing his eyes and let go ... A maelstrom of feelings swallowed up in the most literal way possible.  
Drowsy, everything was dizzying: the slight caress devoted to the oldest, his own breathing, his teammate, audible and palpable.

"Yah ... really ... so beautiful," murmured regretfully "I do not know what to do."

The pipe had been forgotten on the table, however the smell was perfumed every corner of the room and their bodies.

"Tell me, please," he spoke "What do I do?

The tenth captain nothing could respond, his senses were clouded, or better say extended, while the faint sound echoed in his head outside but in contradiction, felt distant, like a murmur, which lullaby, which relax and dull.

His mind increased every move Gin performed, decoding each element separately doing everything ... so complex that it was impossible to describe with words.

He thought, unable to avoid his attention to the smallest details: as in what was bony hands that sought to free the knot in his obi, as it was funny Ichimaru's smile when he was aroused, as the crease in his skin at the corners of his lips were surely before, however for him was like seeing it for the first time.

"Ichimaru!" object once he got stripped of his belt.

But that was all ... he started to get scared of the situation, realizing that he had lost control and that much to fight, could not react as his mind, for brief moment, proceeded at full speed.

The direct touch to him was intolerable, yet outside ... as if the body was not touched Gin was his, but real jarring because it was so sensitive that he felt he stroked far beyond the simple epidermis.

He did not want to think, the more he did, unable to stem the torrent of images and thoughts, some not-so disjointed.

"That beautiful skin is sooooo soft" -Gin marveled buried his face in his belly to sniff, and then depositing soft, repeated kisses.

The quiet had seized the child, difficult to pinpoint a doze ... was caught in a web from which escape was impossible. He understood that when the tongue of Ichimaru began flowing through his groin causing a tickle. One very special, precisely because he did not laugh.

However, he did not want ... he did not want all this: feel, think, hear. He wanted to return. But with skill, Ichimaru gave him an unconditional welfare and excessive deprived him of all reason.

The slight touching, intimate, and goose flesh on her instead as personal and shook him so that a tremor came over him.

"What are you doing? " he questioned surprised, watching the red eyes of the third captain, staring at him, unable to avoid noticing the details," you have had it always so? 

"Yah too ... ya'r eyes" Gin raised his arm from his place to get to their eyelids and caress –"of ' color so beautiful, now stain'd with brigh't taint'd colo'r . Yah don't stop seems perfect to meh".

The conversation could sin as inconsistent, however Toushirou understood in abstraction.

"What are you doing?" Again reiterated with more emphasis and a tone of annoyance in his voice.

While his body felt for a moment, something strange, he realized the tongue of Ichimaru eagerly sought his member.

"Relax, and let me" Ichimaru begged, struggling with their teeth to get the hakama and expose the flaccid member of Toushirou.

Motivated, Ichimaru put his hand to his own crotch to release his penis of his so tortuous imprisonment ... and only needed to do that: to stroke slightly the area and feel in his mouth, finally, the child's skin, and his member exploded, creaming the soil, dripping on it.

A loud moan while being overlapped by the object that was in his mouth, was obvious and overwhelming for Toushirou. He was no fool, he understood his condition beyond what was happening.

But God, it felt so good.

Does he feel good? Or just was unable to react? Toushirou did not know what he wanted; to thought or find the answer. His penis was caught between the lips of his victimizer.

Or his victim?

For Gin anytime –ever- he was the victim: How to escape from those aquamarine eyes, so mesmerizing? How flee that beauty anatomy? How could he refuse his feelings for the tenth captain? Impossible, and all the blame Hitsugaya always had, for the simple reason of there ... to be his greatest fear, his greatest desire.

"That's my li'l one..." Ichimaru once encouraged the member withdrew from his mouth "That's ..." masturbated with lust.

He reintroduced the sweet penis in her mouth to help, noticed the boy's gesture, a mixture of pleasure and pain that he couldn't easily reach the edge.

"_What will happen if somebody know about this? _" The boy-captain thought.

"Cum for me" implored Gin, wanted, needed him to do, to feel full. He stood up, but due to the difference in height needed to bend, a little personal touch not leave aside with his other hand to masturbate himself.

Toushirou just reacted when he warned of his bare chest spilling the liquid unseemly.

He intended to mourn, but instead released his penis kept that sacred essence, not expecting to release yet, he did not intend to, unless under the circumstances.

He tried to rebel, to stand and run, completely forgetting or ignoring all honor and pride, despite Ichimaru and his crying stopped...

"¿I… Ichimaru?"

The man fell on his knees before him, both with disheveled clothes, smeared and smelling of sex.

"What the ...?" Hitsugaya whispered, though he could not do more than that, his chance lover had hugged him around the waist leaning head on his lap.

The hand moved alone twining his fingers in the silvery hair.

"Shh ..." Toushirou consoled him, unsure of the steps he took, inexperienced, unable to understand what kind of monster was Ichimaru, unable to judge him, and without intending to.

That was not what mattered, only that the man ceases to mourn that way so pitiful.

"S'rry" Gin's voice, a tear. "I'm sorry, Shirou-kun."

Hitsugaya doesn't bothered to correct him.

"Just ... do not tell anybody," he said, swallowing hard, hiding his eyes, losing on one side of the room. 

"Yah don' understand" Gin raised his head just to watch him, his eyes reddened on the wonderful person who happened to be Toushirou before him "Sum'day, I'll stop lovin' yah." 

"No matter." 

"I'll hurt yah." 

"Nor does it matter…"

He remained there despite a few minutes to long run to hide from the truth of what had happened, sat in the chair, comforting the adult, holding in his arms, tirelessly repeating that "_It will not matter_."

It was true, for Hitsugaya Toushirou the situation caused him disgust.  
Before and after, feelings of guilt filled his mind, but in the "_during_" ... in the "_during_", not matter ... nothing.

Only Ichimaru cease to mourn.

It would be their secret.

**FIN**

**p.d. ** This, at side to "Please" from Zayanyaz, it was the most disgusting fic I have the chance to translate, and I REALLY hope don´t make stuff of this kind EVER again. I did it because first point, Ditta sama is a GREAT PERSON, a lovely friend and a big crazylivelover… and second, I owe strongly to her… but I know she don´t like at all the shota's issues. At last, she wrote a very decent and horrofull work, both sides at time and tried to make emphasis in the twisted suffering of Ichimaru…as if our devilish psycho fox suffer of regret or repentance…Tsk. Thanks for your R&R. Soundtrack? ACDC, Back in Black, so loud…


End file.
